Two Black Roses
by Angel Starr
Summary: I reposted this because I added some more stuff. This story is about Draco and Ginny finding themselves together. Fluffy - but good fluff. hehe. D/G Read, Review, and Enjoy =)


Chapter 1: I'm Just a Girl  
  
I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. In it, I saw a sixteen year old girl with bright red hair and scattered freckles. I scowled at the mirror and flipped on my stereo system. The only thing the stereo played was the Weird Sisters, but by now, I'm so sick of them. I got dressed in Muggle clothes and ran down the stares with my radio still blaring. When I got to the kitchen I found my brother, his best friends, Harry and Hermione, and my mother. I mumbled a hello and grabbed a piece of toast. Before I could leave the room my two twin brothers, Fred and George, ran into me. I mumbled to watch they were going, but before I could walk away they stepped in front of me with goofy faces.  
"Pardon me madame, I didn't see you there!" piped up George.  
"Terribly sorry to have bumped into you!" Fred said.  
I just glared at them and told them to go eat a sock as they walked away crackling like they were Peeves. When I got to my room, Percy burst through the door and yelled, "Where is my important report for the Ministry?! I need it, I bet George and Fred have it."  
I glared at Percy and said, "Did you really have to come into my room and say all that?"  
Percy looked at me with a look of arrogance that seemed to say, "How dare you talk to me like that! I'm the smartest person in the world."  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed my trunk. Pushing Percy out of the way, I threw my trunk down the steps, walking lazily after it. When I got to the front door I yelled, "When are we going to leave!"  
My mother walked up to me and said, "Just wait five minutes, George and Fred have to throw out all their junk before we go."  
I sighed and sat on my trunk with my chin in my hands. A minute longer Harry came trudging down the steps dragging his heavy trunk. He set his trunk next to mine and grinned, his stupid little grin. I looked up at him and looked away. Even though it appeared I had no more feelings for Harry, I still became afraid when he was near me. His emerald green eyes pierced through me and seemed to say, "You cannot resist me! Muhaha!"  
I heard his voice say, "Hi Ginny! Excited for school?"  
I looked up him with stars in my eyes. Was he talking to me? I must have been staring at him for too long because he shifted his shoulders uncomfortable and said, "Uh, Ginny are you feeling ok?"  
I thought to myself, "When am I ever feeling ok?" , but I looked up at Harry again and said, "Yeah, I'm ok, I'm feeling kind of dazed though."  
I gave a little reassuring smile to him and stood up to lug my trunk to the car. When I got my trunk into the car, I opened the passenger car door and hopped in. A second later, I heard the car trunk close and Harry came into the car and sat next to me. I sat there in silence and waited for Hermione and Ron to come in, but they didn't. I sat there in the corner of the seat staring at the garden that was full of knomes. The silence was broken when Harry said, "Ginny, uh, I know you're over me, but why do you get all quiet when I'm alone with you? I mean we've known each other for almost seven years."  
I looked focused outside and said in a cold voice, "I don't talk to you anymore because you ignore me and treat me like Ron's little sister, not a friend."  
He shifted his shoulders uncomfortably and said, "Well-well, I'm sorry."  
Before I could say something Hermione and Ron came bustling in the car. Harry's face looked relieved to see them and said, "Hey where have you been?"  
I saw Ron's ears turn red as he looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron in a humorous face and said, "We were, uh, attending some business."  
Harry made a face and said, "I don't want to know what kind of business that was." and laughed.  
I looked at the floor and coughed. Even though Hermione was one of my best friends, I didn't like the idea of her getting too close with my brother, it was kind of disturbing.  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting Up With The Enemy  
  
When we got to the train. I made Ron push my trunk up in a compartment, when I went to go find a seat. When I found a compartment in the back of the train I sat down and sighed. Finally I was away from the people that occupied my life. When I took out a piece of gum, I saw a hand snatch it out of my hand. I turned around and saw no one there. I stood up and looked at the seat behind me and saw Draco Malfoy eating my piece of gum. I glared at him as he laughed to himself.  
"That was mine. You better go buy me piece when the cart comes, or else." I threatened.  
"Or else, what?" Malfoy sneered as he chewed the gum like a cow.   
"Or else, I'll tell Dumbledore that you did this to me."  
I took out small pocket knife and held the small knife to my arm and smiled evilly at Draco's white face. The knife was as dull as a plastic knife and I only kept it because I found if on the streets in the Muggle world.  
He said, "You know, Weasley that you really shouldn't be playing with pocket knives, you can hurt someone with it."  
"My name is Ginny, Malfoy, and you better leave this compartment right now."  
I glared at him with such hate in my eyes. He backed away to the door slowly and quickly ran out the door. I laughed and took out another piece of gum from my pocket. I chewed it thoughtfully. Draco Malfoy's attitude never grew up, but his face did. He was five inches taller than me and was tan. Even though his face went back to pale when he was scared. His blond hair turned into a blond/ silver and his once thin arms were fortified with some muscle.  
I shook my head, no girl would ever like him, besides Pansy Parkinson. I hated Pansy. She had a face like Crookshanks and hair that was matted around her face which made her ugly face stand out even more. I shivered at the thought of Pansy's face.  
An hour later, Malfoy came back in with a pack of Drooble's Best Glowing Gum. "Here! Take your gum and throw away that knife."  
I smiled sweetly and said, "Good doggy! Now go get me a chocolate frog."  
Malfoy looked at me and said, "I got your gum and now you want a chocolate frog? Please, you really think that I, Draco Malfoy, would ever buy a chocolate frog for a Weasley because she has no money?"  
I could feel my blood pulsing in my ears, but before I could say anything, Harry burst in through the door and said, "Hi Ginny!"  
I looked at Harry as Harry looked at Draco. He kept on looking at me and then back at Draco and then to me and shook his head.  
"Is Malfoy bothering you?" he questioned.  
I replied in a cold voice, "Why should you ask? Malfoy and I are getting along just fine. Why don't you go find Cho Chang and ask her how she's feeling?"  
Harry looked at me in disbelief and left the room in a hurry. Draco just sat there, gawking at me. He said, "I thought you were obsessed with Harry."  
I looked at Draco and said, "Sometimes, I just hate how he just ignores me and treats me like a piece of lint in his pocket."  
Draco sneered, "So? I treat you like a piece of lint in my pocket."  
He laughed as he exited the compartment and left me alone for the rest of the train ride.  
When we got to Hogwarts I hopped out of the train and accidentally stepping in a huge mud. Soon it began to rain and I was shivering inside my Hogwart's uniform. Suddenly, I felt a coat fall on top of my head.  
I said stupidly, "Who turned out the lights?" and grabbed the coat off my head. I just saw people rushing past me to get into the carriages. Since no one was claiming the coat, I put it over my soaked head and ran into one of the carriages. Soaking wet, I sneezed and I thought I heard a person say bless you in the carriage, but no one was in it but me.  
I looked at the cloak and sighed. Who's could it be? Probably Harry because he's been trying to catch my attention all day. But Harry didn't have a black jacket like this. Before I could think anymore, the carriage stopped with a jolt and I hopped out of. Carefully looking to see if there was another puddle beneath me.  
  
Chapter 3:The Unknown  
  
When I got to the school I ran inside and tried to dry my drenched red hair. I walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Staring at my plate I coughed. I felt sick to my stomache and my head felt waterlogged. My vision started to get fuzzy and the next thing I knew the light in my head went out, I had passed out.  
I woke up in the hospital wing with a heavy blanket on me. I sat up and looked around. It was all dark except the pale moonlight that stretched across the floor. I heard the door creak and I jumped up in a sitting position with the blanket tightly around me. The door opened and Harry came in. In his hand was a little yellow daisy and a card. When he saw me awake he just stood there with the flower in his hand.  
I looked at him and said, "Harry what are you doing up so late?"  
He looked at me with his innocent emerald green eyes and said, "Oh, I couldn't sleep...I...uh..I came to see how you were doing."  
He held out the daisy and card and I took it in my hands. The daisy felt cold from the air. I dropped it on the bed and said, "Thanks Harry."  
He gave me a weak smile and was about to leave when I saw the jacket that was thrown on my earlier. I said, "Harry, is that jacket yours, it was thrown on me when it was raining."  
Harry looked at me and then to the jacket, he frowned and said, "No, it's not mine, but I think it's Neville's."  
I looked at Harry and said, "It is? Oh, ok thanks, bye."  
I put my head on the pillow and thought that the jacket couldn't possibly be Neville's. Neville was too thin and too short. I drifted to sleep and dreamed that there was a boy walking away from me whistling with the jacket on him. I yelled for him to come back, but he laughed and kept walking.  
When I woke up the warm sun was filling the hospital room and the door swung open violently. In burst Draco Malfoy with a bloody nose. I sat up and stared at him blankly. I looked down on the bed and saw a smooshed daisy. I had forgotten that I had put it there. I looked back up at Malfoy, who was standing there like he was stunned.  
I said, "What happened to you?"  
Draco looked at me with hatred in his eyes and said, "Oh, your brother got a little pissed at me and punched me a couple times in the face."  
I looked at him a sypathetic way and said, "Oh, it's okay, your face was already messed up before that, there's nothing to worry about."  
Malfoy was about to argue my answer, but Madame Pomfrey came bustling in. When she saw that I was awake she said, "Oh, Ginny, if you feel better you can change out of those pajamas and go to class."  
As Madame Pomfrey was instrucing Draco to sit down she began to place curtains around my bed. I saw that he was staring at those curtains a little too hopefully. I shook my head and said, "Can I go change in the bathroom?"  
Madame Pomfrey asked why and I said that I didn't want to give Draco a free show because the sun was beginning to fill the room and it made the white curtains kind of clear. I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. When I came out Malfoy was sitting on a cot rubbing something on his eye. I walked over and gathered my wet clothes and the jacket, but before I left Malfoy said, "Leave the jacket here, it's mine."  
I stared at him blankly. He was the one who gave me the jacket when it was raining. I began to lower the jacket on the chair and he stared at me in a rather strange way. His gray eyes were soft and his usual sneer was gone. I murmered a thank you and began to walk out of the hospital wing. I shivered when I was walking down the hall.   
Was Draco Malfoy in love with me? Did he really fall in love with one of his enemy's sister? Was I falling in love with him? Since when did he get so kind to me?  
  
  
  
*A/N**Erm....Sorry ppl, I've had writer's block for like 3 months. Writer's block should be claimed a disease, it sucks. Um...This story has been in my mind for about a year now and I finally have the courage to release it. It's not done yet, of coarse, but I will continue really soon. PLEASE I'M NEED REVIEWS! ahh! I think I'll go crazy without u wonderful ppl sending me reviews....everything in my world collapeses.....and plus I have school ta do. Well hope u enjoy this. bai ~Angel Starr .:*   
  
  
  
  
* J.K Rowling - The best writer in the world. All hail the writer LoL. umm.. please R&R my story and I'll luv ya forever. I take my writing as serious as my life. Well maybe not that much but it'z important to me.*  
  
Chapter 4 : What I Really Meant to Say  
  
When I reached my dorm room, all the girls in the room turned around and stared at me. I stared blankly back at them and began to take a few things out of my trunk. A girl with dark brown hair looked at me and said, "Is it true that some seventh year boy likes you? Isn't he a...well....a Slytherin?"  
I looked at her and then down at the books that I was holding. When I came up with the answer, I looked at her and said, "I don't really think it's any of your business."  
"Come on, Ginny, I've been a room mate with you from year one and you never tell me anything! I need some gossip, come on, Ginny." the brown haired girl coaxed.  
I shook my head and rammed my books in my bag and trudged out the door to breakfast. When I got there Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table chewing a piece of toast thoughtfully while Hermione was sitting next to him with a large book propped up against the pumpkin juice pitcher. I sat down next to Ron and scooped some fried potatoes and started to draw a heart of ketchup on it. When I was complete with the heart, I stared at it. Was was wrong with me? I keep thinking about Draco and his soft look keeps creeping in my mind. I looked across the table and stared at the Slytherin table. There sat Draco with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson was sitting across from him trying to talk to him, of coarse Draco never listens to her.  
I stared back at my heart and smooshed it with my fork. What was I thinking? Would a Gryffindor ever fall in love with a Slytherin? I pushed the thoughts out of my head when I heard someone giggle. I looked next to me and saw Ron tickling Hermione. I coughed and left the table, dragging my bag next to me. I headed toward the library to do some reviewing of some of the spells I studied during the summer. Before I got to the library, I heard a voice shout my name. I was hoping it was Draco, but when I turned around I found that it was only Harry. I rolled my eyes and walked on. I was about to walk into the library when Harry pulled me back and turned me around. I was about to tell him to leave me alone when he kissed me right there and then. I quickly pulled away and screamed, "Harry, what are you doing? I don't like you anymore so deal with it!"  
I stomped into the library and tried to find a quiet corner. How could Harry do that? I was so angry I couldn't study. When I opened my book I just stared blankly at the text. It was useless, now that Harry kissed me I wouldn't be able to think the whole day. I scratched my head in a frustrated way when someone say down across from me. I was still staring at the book when I said, "How many times do I have to repeat myself! I don't like you, Harry! So just leave me alone!"  
I looked up and saw Draco sitting there with a smile on his face. I could feel my ears go red and I said sarcastically, "Oh, sorry, I thought you were 'the boy who lived'."  
He disregarded my response and said with a smile on his face, "Rumor has it that Ginny Weasley likes me."  
I could now feel my heart pounding in my head and my face was growing bright red. I stared down at my book and mumbled, "What would you do if the rumor was true."  
He still had that secretive smile on his face and said, "Well, I would love to her boyfriend, if that's what she wants."  
I looked up and my heart was skipping beats and dancing in my chest. I smiled and said, "Really? You really mean it?"  
Draco looked me straight in the eye and said, "I really mean it."  
A smile spread across my face and he reached over to give me a hug. I felt so secure and so safe. Someone actually loved me for who I was.  
  
**thanks for reading this. There's is more to this story though. I'm not done. There is going to be at least 10 chapters to this story or maybe even more. I'm going to finish this one. I luv Draco and Ginny they're the best. Please R & R. Thanks Bai. ~ Angel Starr .:*  
  
  
Chapter 5: Some Love Out of Hate  
  
When Draco released his embrace a wide grin spread across his face and he said, "I wonder how your brother is going to take this. And Pansy too, I hate her so much."  
I laughed and gathered my books. Before I left the library I said, "Can I meet with you later?"  
Draco gathered his bag and got up next to me and took my hand. He placed a rose in it and a note, whispering in my ear he said, "You're so special to me, Ginny."  
I shivered at the whisper because his lips were so close to my ear. I just stared at him as he walked out of the library with a satisfied grin on his face.  
I didn't leave the library, instead I went back to a table and stared at the rose. I smiled and opened up the note. In it, it said, "Ginny, I might have failed to tell you that you mean so much to me, but if I have told you, it's true. We're going to face many difficult obsticales together, but promise me that we'll stay together. I'll meet you in the Great Hall after dinner. See you later."  
I closed the letter with a serious face. I understood what Draco meant by difficult obsticales. No one has ever seen a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together and plus I had so many brothers around that they would find out sooner or later. Pansy Parkinson would make my life as miserable as possible since everyone knew she loved Draco, but he was mine. I know that no one will take him from me, ever.  
I stood up and held the rose and card in my hand. I walked out of the library to go to my potions class. When I got down to the dungeons, I bumped into Pansy and accidentally dropped the rose Draco had given me. Pansy stomped on the rose with a smirk on her face. I glared at her, but she said, "Who gave you this? Your beloved Potter?"  
My ears turned red and I stood my ground. I pushed her out of the way and picked up the smooshed rose. I turned to Pansy and said, "Roses symbolizes love. Potter doesn't love me and never will. I've gotten over him anyways."  
I was walking away from her and I turned around and said, "Oh, and for your information, I got that rose from MY Draco."  
Walking away with a triumphant face as Pansy stood there wide mouth, staring at me. When I walked in, the bell rang, but everyone was already sitting in their spot talking. Before I sat down, Snape strode over and said, "Ginny, you're late."  
I looked up at him with a bored face and said, "Yeah, whatever, just give me the detention slip and get on with your life. You always have to make little speeches, just cut it down and give me the slip."  
Professor Snape looked down at me with a sneer and his greasy black hair was reflecting the dim light from the candles. He opened his mouth and said, "Wait after class for your detention description and twenty-five points from Gryffindor for talking back to me."  
He turned with a swoosh of his robe and walked to the front of the room. When class was over I walked to his desk and waited impatiently for my detention slip. When I left the room, I unfolded the paper and cursed. My job was to clean the un-used classroom in the North Tower where Professor Trawleney used to have her class. I looked below the description and saw it was tonight. I cursed again, but louder.   
I was supposed to meet Draco tonight. I ran to lunch, but when I got there I didn't find Draco anywhere and I would see him for the rest of the day. I stomped the ground and ran to my Herbology class. Maybe I would find him in the hallways after this class.  
When Herbology was over I decided to wash the dragonflower goo off my hands before I went to go look for Draco. When I reached Hagrid's hut, I entered and could hear Fang barking at the door, but I couldn't hear Hagrid say, "Back Fang, back!"  
I opened the door and pushed Fang back in the hut. I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid at the table talking. I came in and said, "Hagrid, could I wash my hands here?"  
Hagrid smiled and nodded, but looked back at Harry, concerned. I quickly washed my hands and left the hut. When I was half way back to the castle Harry caught my wrist and pulled me back. I covered my mouth with my other hand and pulled away from him. Harry said, "Wait, Ginny, could I talk to you for a minute?"  
I rolled my eyes and stopped walking. The sun was beginning to set and I needed to drop my books in my room before going to detention. Harry stood in front of me with a concerned face and said, "Ginny, how could you?"  
I could feel the anger pulse through my veins and I grew hysteric. I threw my hands up in the air and said, "How could I? How could I? How could YOU! How could you just kiss me without my permission, how could you love me now, but disregard me before, how could you!"  
Harry raised his voice and said, "How could you be with him?!"  
I began to walk again and said, "I can be with anyone I want. It's none of your business so leave me alone!"  
"What about all those mean things he did to me and your brother in the past. Even Hermione!" Harry retorted.  
I yelled back, "Draco is the only person who understands me and I understand him completely. I don't care what he did to you or Ron. Anyways, everything Draco did, Hermione got him back so they suffered equally."  
I glared back at Harry and began to sprint toward the castle. Harry chased after me and grabbed on hold to my bag. I took off my bag and kept running. When I reached Mr. Filch's room he said, "You're late, Ginny. Two points from Gryffindor."  
I rolled my eyes and took the cleaning broom and the bucket of soap water and walked up to the classroom. When I got there I sighed and began to clean the dusty room.  
  
Chapter 6: What You Do For Love  
  
While I was cleaning the room, little did I know that Harry had my backpack with the note that Draco had written. He was looking through it and found the note. He opened it up and read it, yelling out in anger he ripped it up and sat there for a moment. 'How could she do that? Betray her own friends and fall in love with the enemey?' Harry thought.  
He got up and threw out the card. Walking over to Ron he said, "Ginny is going out with Draco tonight."  
Ron stared at Harry for a minute and then jumped up off his bed immeadiatly. "What did you say?"  
Harry repeated himself, but was cut off short because Ron was going into a fit of hystarics. "I thought that was only a rumor! I thought they were just friends! No one told me they were going OUT!?"  
"Calm down, Ron, we're going to find Ginny right now." replied Harry.  
Ron drew a breath and followed Harry out of the room. He looked like he was ready to kill. If he got his hands on Draco, who knew what was going to happen.  
They marched down to the Great Hall and searched around. They found Draco sitting in in the corner of the room. Ron went up to him and yelled, "Get up you git!"  
Draco looked up at Ron with a sneer and said, "Oh, look what the the cat dragged in. Where's Ginny?"  
Ron looked down at Draco furiously and said, "I don't want you hanging around my sister, EVER!"  
Draco laughed and said, "You've got to be joking to yourself. Ginny is sixteen, she can go whatever the fuck she wants to do and that is, be with me."  
Ron lunged himself down at Draco, but he sprang to his feet and punched Ron in the face. Harry took out his wand and yelled, "Stop!"  
Harry was holding his wand right at Draco's chest and looked like he was going to curse him. I could feel that something was wrong. I dropped the broom and ran down to the Great Hall. I found Draco on the floor out cold and Harry and Ron standing over him triumphantly. I looked at them in disbelief and ran to Draco. Harry had shot at him and was out cold. I hated them for it, I never wanted to see my brother or Harry again. I cried, "How could you do this?"  
I began to cry on Draco's robes. Harry and Ron both shifted their shoulders uncomfortably and both mumbled something under their breath.  
  
A/N: Hmm...Sorry these chapters couldn't be longer, but I don't have much time to write. I've got school and band. I decided to write these two chapters just to keep things rolling along. Please review and Thank you. =) Luv, Angel Starr .:*  
  
Chapter 7: Hurt & Healing  
  
When Draco was laying in the hospital wing, I sat next to him and cried the whole night. The next morning I woke up and found Draco's eyes open and staring at me. I smiled at him and said, "How are you feeling, any better?"  
He replied, "Yeah, just a little sore, that's all."  
My eyes swelled with tears as I scanned his chest. There were cuts and bruises where Harry had shot him with the spell.  
As the tear fell out of my eye. I felt his warm soft hand sweep across my face and wipe it away. I looked up and smiled. Draco grinned and said, "Your so beautiful when you cry, but even more beautiful when you smile."  
I smiled at him and said, "I have to go to class now. I'll see you later? Maybe? I'll come check later to see if you are still up here, bye."  
I walked out of the hospital wing and ran down to Charms class. I sat there trying to focus on my lesson, but Harry kept on poking me and tried to pass me a note. I ignored him and stared dreamily up at the ceiling.  
After class I ran out there as fast as I could, but found there was a huge crowd blocking the hallway. I walked up and peered over their shoulders. One of the girls was holding a paper that said, "Holiday Dance, next weekend at 7:30 PM. Dress robes should be worn."  
I trembled at the thought of dancing with Draco. Shivering I ran up to the hospital wing when I saw Harry trying to approach me. When I got up to the tower, I peering into the crack of the door and saw Draco putting his pants and shirt back on. I quickly dodged behind the door and gasped. I waited a few minutes and then re-entered the room. Draco smiled at me and said, "Saw me changing, did you?"  
"No, I just saw a glimps of you and hid behind the door, I'm not that perverted." I replied.  
Draco grinned at me and walked over, standing over me I felt so small, but at the same time safe and warm. He embraced me with his warm arms and whispered lightly, "Thank you for being there for me, Ginny. You're so special to me."  
He looked down at me and I looked back up at him and smiled. Right then I just wanted to kiss him. I tipped myself upward to kiss him and he leaned down. Our lips almost met, until Madame Pomphry came bustling in and said, "Malfoy, you are now able to leave the the infirmary."  
He nodded and took my hand, leading me out of the room. As we stood at the end of the staircase he whispered in my ear, "Let's catch up on this another time, hmm?"  
I nodded and tried to hide my disappointment. I had been anticipating that moment for so long and now I would just have to wait.  
A week passed and I had nothing to wear for the dance. I dug through my trunk and found the perfect dress robes. They were aqua blue and a perfect fit. I smiled and layed it down on my bed. I went to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.  
Draco was in his room sitting on his bed. Thoughts were running through his head about what he was going to tell Ginny at the dance. He quickly got dressed in his black dress robes and went down to pick a rose from the gardens. When he sat outside the Great Hall and saw Ginny walking down toward him. She looked so beautiful and graceful.  
When I walked down to the Great Hall I saw Draco sitting in a maroon couch. He got up and swooped over to me catching my in a embrace. Giving me a rose he complimented me on how I looked. I grinned sheepishly and said, "You don't look bad yourself."  
He laughed and took my hand and led me into the Great Hall. Standing on the stage was the Weird Sisters. I made a face at them and sat down. Draco stared at me with dreamy eyes and said, "Wow."  
I smiled at him and took his hand. I said, "Come on, snap out of it. Let's dance."  
As we danced around trying to avoid George and Fred's infamous dancing moves, we eventually gave up and went outside into the gardens. I held onto Draco because I felt cold. He put his arm around me and we walked to the fountain. We sat down and he took my hands. He stared up at me with a serious face and I stared back. Leaning inward I caught his lips with mine and he kissed me so deeply. I could feel how much he loved me. I pulled away and smiled up at him. He said, "Don't say anything that's going to ruin the moment, because right now I'm in heaven with an angel."  
I smiled at him and kissed him again. I felt so warm, so content. I didn't want to be any where but here, in Draco's arms - forever.  
  
  
A/N: I know all this is really sappy, but you know - its good sappiness. Hehe. Nobody can live without this kind of stuff. hehe. I'm going to continue this a bit. Please Review. Luv Yas!  
~*ANGEL STARR*~ 


End file.
